Let Her Go
Let Her Go is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season of and the one hundred and twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary After assigning tasks to each of her friends, Caroline attempts to deal with her current situation as reality begins to set in around her. While spending the day with Caroline, Elena grows concerned when she starts noticing a strange change in her behavior. Meanwhile, Alaric becomes wary when Kai, who has begun experiencing unexpected consequences from the merge, turns to Jo, desperate for her help. Elsewhere, while Bonnie finds herself in an unfamiliar situation, Matt and Tyler contemplate a major life change. And when Damon offers Caroline advice on how to cope with everything going on around her, it forces him to revisit painful memories involving his own mother. Stefan also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (corpse/flashback) *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Guest Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Co-Starring *Brad Sanders as Pastor *Yvonne Singh as Woman *Mckenna Grace as Young Caroline (flashback) *Sawyer Bell as Young Stefan (flashback) *Daniel Pruitt as Police Officer Uncredited *Aja Wooldridge as Mourner *Valdez Williams as Church Mourner *Darla Perez as Mystic Grill Mourner *Carla Shinall as Mourner *William Willet as Cop #1 Trivia * Antagonists: Kai (Indirectly from Prison World collapsing) and Caroline Forbes. ** This is the first episode since Brave New World to feature Caroline as an antagonist. *Caroline is the sixth vampire as well as the fifth main character in the series shown to have turned off their humanity after Isobel, Stefan, Elena, Damon and Enzo. **Elena's mother, Isobel was the first vampire shown on The Vampire Diaries with their humanity turned off in Season One. *For the first time since Season Four's The Walking Dead, Bonnie is now a witch in the living world and is neither a ghost or The Anchor. **It's not revealed until A Bird in a Gilded Cage that she brought back The Cure from the 1994 Prison World for Damon to give to Elena if he wants to do so. * Kai is dying due to the improper merge with Luke, however, he gets better after siphoning some magic from Jo. ** To keep him alive and to prevent herself and the rest of Gemini Coven from dying with him, Jo makes the decision to relinquish her magic to Kai. *The flashback in this episode is set in 1858 (as revealed in The Downward Spiral), showing a ten-year-old Stefan (just shy of his 11th birthday birthday) and an eighteen-year-old Damon. *This is the first episode of the series to be directed by Julie Plec. She wrote several episodes before, but had never directed one until now. **This is also the first episode to be both written and directed by the same person. *Liz's funeral is in this episode with Damon giving her eulogy. *Bill Forbes and his boyfriend Steven were mentioned in this episode. *During the funeral, it is revealed Liz has had been in the police service for twelve years and four months, and that her radio number is 2-6. * Jo is told by Kai that she's pregnant with Alaric's baby. ** It won't be revealed until I'd Leave My Happy Home For You that she was actually pregnant with twins. * Alaric and Jo get engaged. * Bonnie returns back home from the 1994 Prison World where she briefly encounters Stefan and Damon's mother when she accidentally shifted into the 1903 Prison World. *With Bonnie's return to the the living there are now seven supernatural beings and two humans in the main cast of the series. **Vampire: Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, and Enzo. **Witch: Bonnie Bennett **Werewolf (untriggered): Tyler Lockwood **Human: Matt Donovan and Alaric Saltzman *It is revealed that there is more than one Prison World. ** If the Gemini Coven leader dies, then those worlds will collapse. ** One of those Prison Worlds is in October 31/November 1, 1903. ** Another (and the first shown) is in May 10, 1994. *Damon became the second character in the series to learn their mother was alive and not dead as they believed. The first was Elena with Isobel. **Stefan would not learn that his mother was alive until I Never Could Love Like That. *Matt decided to join a officer training program and suggested to Tyler to sign up as well. * As a result of being unable to handle the pain of her mother's death, Caroline decides to turn off her humanity. ** Elena realizes her plan and tries to talk her out of it, Caroline snaps Elena's neck before telling her that it isn't her choice to make. ** During their conversation, Caroline points out Elena's own experience with turning off her humanity and erasing her memories out of grief calls her a hypocrite, but Elena confesses that she considers both to be the two worst mistakes she's ever made. * It has been 278 days since Home, which places the events of this episode on February 3, 2013. Bonnie obviously didn't start her video diary at the beginning, since her birthday (February 5) on The Day I Tried To Live. **Note that the exact day in 2012 that Home occurred is not known. **This means that it has been 39 weeks or about 9 months since the events of Home. * After initially deciding against a relationship with Caroline, Stefan realizes that their potential relationship is worth trying and decides to tell Caroline. Unfortunately, he is too late, because when he arrives at the Forbes House, he finds Elena with a snapped neck on the floor and Caroline gone after she had turned off her humanity. Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of Mrs. Salvatore. ** She was last mentioned in Prayer For the Dying and Stay. *This is the seventh flashback episode this season. *Bonnie, Tyler, and Kai were last seen in The Day I Tried To Live. * Jo was last seen in Prayer For the Dying. *Elizabeth Forbes asked Damon to write her eulogy in the previous episode. * Caroline, when arguing her side in her decision to turn off her humanity, points out how Elena and Stefan dealt with their grief, with Elena turning off her humanity and compelling her memories of loving Damon, and with Stefan moving to Savannah, Georgia and ignoring his best friends. ** Elena turned off her humanity in Season Four's Stand By Me after Jeremy died in the previous episode. ** Elena had Alaric compel away her memories of loving Damon in Yellow Ledbetter. ** Stefan moved to Georgia between the events of Home and I'll Remember in the aftermath of Damon and Bonnie's deaths. * This episode marks the second time that a main character flipped the switch in the fifteenth episode of a season upon the death of a relative in the previous episode. ** The first main character was Elena having her humanity turned off as a result of being unable to handle Jeremy's death. *** However it should be noted that in the case of Elena, Damon unknowingly used the sire bond to have her turn off her humanity, and didn't necessarily do it voluntarily. * Candice Accola (Caroline) sings again for the second time in the TV Series. **The first time was "Eternal Flame" in The House Guest. *Bill Forbes was mentioned. He was last seen in Bringing Out The Dead. *Steven, Bill's partner, was mentioned. He was last mentioned in Christmas Through Your Eyes. Locations *Unknown **Bill Forbes' Cabin (outside, flashback) *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Salvatore Estate (flashback) **Archer and Sons Funeral Home **Mystic Falls Cemetery (flashback) **Mystic Grill **Forbes House *1994 Prison World **Salvatore Boarding House **The Woods ***Cave and underground tunnels *1903 Prison World **The Woods ***Cave and underground tunnels **Salvatore Estate *McKinley, Virginia **Alaric's apartment **Whitmore Hospital Behind the Scenes * This episode had 1.41 million viewers in the USA. * This is the first episode in the series to be written and directed by the same person (Julie Plec). * Although credited as a main cast member for the last time, Steven R. McQueen doesn't appear in this episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #RIPLizForbes Cultural References * "Let Her Go" is a song by from their 1994 album . This title continues the season-long trend of naming episodes after songs released in 1994. * " " is also a song by the singer from the album released in 2012. ** It was used in the 100th episode 500 Years of Solitude. * "Let Her Go" is also a song by from the album released in 2003. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Let Her Go Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x15 Australian Promo - Let Her Go The Vampire Diaries - Let Her Go Clip The Vampire Diaries - Let Her Go Clip 2 The Vampire Diaries - Inside Let Her Go The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Let Her Go Pictures |-| Promotional= 6x15-01.jpg 6x15-02.jpg 6x15-03.jpg 6x15-04.jpg 6x15-05.jpg 6x15-06.jpg 6x15-07.jpg 6x15-08.jpg 6x15-09.jpg 6x15-10.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X15-1-Caroline.png 6X15-2-Liz.png 6X15-3-CarolineLiz.png 6X15-4-Caroline.png 6X15-5-CarolineLiz.png 6X15-6-Caroline.png 6X15-7-MattElena.png 6X15-8-Damon.png 6X15-9-Caroline.png 6X15-10-Damon.png 6X15-11-Caroline.png 6X15-12-Tyler.png 6X15-13-Stefan.png 6X15-14-Elena.png 6X15-15-Bonnie.png 6X15-16-Alaric.png 6X15-17-Jo.png 6X15-18-Kai.png 6X15-19-Jo.png 6X15-20-Alaric.png 6X15-21-Stefan.png 6X15-22-Damon.png 6X15-23-Stefan.png 6X15-24-DamonStefan.png 6X15-25-Damon.png 6X15-26-Stefan.png 6X15-27-Damon.png 6X15-28-DamonStefan.png 6X15-29-Stefan.png 6X15-30-Damon.png 6X15-31-Caroline.png 6X15-32-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-33-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-34-Caroline.png 6X15-35-Elena.png 6X15-36-Jo.png 6X15-37-Kai.png 6X15-38-JoAlaricKai.png 6X15-39-Jo.png 6X15-40-Alaric.png 6X15-41-Bonnie.png 6X15-42-Bonnie.png 6X15-43-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-44-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-45-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-46-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-47-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-48-Damon.png 6X15-49-Stefan.png 6X15-50-Stefan.png 6X15-51-Damon.png 6X15-52-Damon.png 6X15-53-AlaricJo.png 6X15-54-Alaric.png 6X15-55-AlaricJo.png 6X15-56-Jo.png 6X15-57-AlaricJo.png 6X15-58-Caroline.png 6X15-59-Stefan.png 6X15-60-StefanCaroline.png 6X15-61-Elena.png 6X15-62-Caroline.png 6X15-63-Bonnie.png 6X15-64-Bonnie.png 6X15-65.png 6X15-66-Tyler.png 6X15-67-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-68-Damon.png 6X15-69-Caroline.png 6X15-70-ElenaDamonStefanMatt.png 6X15-71-Tyler.png 6X15-72-Matt.png 6X15-73-CarolineElena.png 6X15-74-CarolineElena.png 6X15-75-Elena.png 6X15-76-Bonnie.png 6X15-77-DamonStefan.png 6X15-78-Bonnie.png 6X15-79-Jo.png 6X15-80-Kai.png 6X15-81-Lily.png 6X15-82-Bonnie.png 6X15-83-Lily.png 6X15-84-Kai.png 6X15-85-Jo.png 6X15-86-Alaric.png 6X15-87-AlaricJo.png 6X15-88-AlaricJo.png 6X15-89-DamonStefan.png 6X15-90-Damon.png 6X15-91-Stefan.png 6X15-92-Damon.png 6X15-93-Stefan.png 6X15-94-Caroline.png 6X15-95-Elena.png 6X15-96-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-97-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-98-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-99-BonnieDamon.png 6X15-100-ElenaStefan.png 6X15-101-BonnieDamon.png 6X15-102-Lily.png 6X15-103-Damon.png |-|Behind The Scenes= Tvd-01.jpg Tvd-02.jpg Tvd-03.jpg Tvd-04.jpg Tvd-05.jpg Tvd-06.jpg Tvd-07.jpg Tvd-08.jpg Tvd-09.jpg Tvd-10.jpg Tvd-11.jpg Tvd-12.jpg Tvd-13.jpg Tvd-14.jpg Tvd-15.jpg Tvd-16.jpg Tvd-17.jpg Td-18.jpg 2015-02-20_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Julie Plec, Candice King, Paul Wesley 2016-01-16_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching's first Lillian Salvatore fitting and hair and makeup test 2016-01-19_Kat_Graham_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham References See also Category:Flashback episodes Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six